


King of Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a trophy husband with needs, Louis an escort who can make anyone fall in love with him - for only one night and a lot of money, of course. Their first meeting leaves them feeling lost and unhappy with their current lives, but will they be able to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't know One Direction personally.
> 
> I was listening to Lana del Rey - Queen of Disaster and then this happened.

The only thing Harry can feel are the nerves and jitters fluttering through his stomach. He tells himself to calm down one last time and opens the front door of his lavish L.A. home. The foyer alone is as big as the house he grew up in.

"Hello, I'm Louis. You must be Mr. Styles?" Messy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a lot of tattoos greet Harry.

Harry shakes hand with his escort. Had someone told him 5 years ago that he would be hiring escort with his husband’s approval, he would have laughed right in their face. Harry can't let himself think about it this way without cringing, so he quickly invites Louis in and gets them both a drink.

Louis sits on the couch confidently and seems to take up a lot of space, even though he's a lot smaller than Harry. There's a certain air of being in control that makes him seem to fill up the whole room.

"All right babe, I'll tell you my rules. You pay half upfront, no kissing on the mouth and we'll need a safeword. My usual safeword is 'gremlin'. Usually does the trick." Louis' voice is unique, unlike any other voice Harry has ever heard.

Harry smiles. His nerves fade a little, now that he knows he's in good hands.

"I'm okay with that. But, um, can we talk a little before we..." Harry awkwardly leaves his sentence unfinished, but Louis doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, of course, love. Is this your first time?" Louis has a pleasant lilt to his voice. You can hear his smile in his voice.

Harry nods, looking down at his glass. He takes a sip quickly to hide his embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed about it." Louis smiles at Harry. He looks around the living room. "This is a nice place you got here."

"Thank you. My husband built it for me when we first got married, to make me feel at home. Somehow it all ended up being how he wanted it, though." Louis hums in response.

"Is your husband okay with this?" Louis gestures with open hands at himself.

"He better be. He's paying for it."

Louis is quiet for a moment, but when he looks up and sees Harry's expression they both burst out laughing.

After they've finished their drinks and Louis has half of the money, they move the conversation upstairs. They talk about how strange it is that they're both from Britain and what they miss about home (for Louis it's the tea, for Harry the art scene). Harry leads the way to one of the many guest bedrooms. Using his husband's and his bedroom would feel weird, even though his husband is hardly ever there.

"And this is just a guest bedroom?" Louis sounds astonished. Harry would've probably responded the same way in the past, but he's so used to everything being luxurious and spacious now that nothing can surprise him any more.

There are two large open doors leading to the balcony, the light making small flecks of dust sparkle. A large king-sized bed with white sheets and dozens of pillows sits against the wall opposite the doors leading to the balcony. It's a beautiful room, and it might even be Harry's favourite place in the house. He says this to Louis. He whispers it as if it's supposed to be a secret. Louis just nods and smiles, as if he understands. Harry's not sure if he does, but it feels like it. Right now that's good enough for Harry.

He walks up to Louis and presses his hands to the small of Louis' back. Louis presses his face into Harry's neck and leaves a trail of wet sloppy kisses. Harry's hands slowly trail down until they're resting on the swell of Louis' ass. Louis' soft small hands reach under Harry's shirt and press just above his hipbones. Harry pulls his shirt over his head and then reaches for Louis's shirt. Louis lets Harry take off his shirt.

"Take of your jeans." Louis orders. He grabs his bag and takes out condoms and lube. He puts them on the night stand.

Harry quickly obeys his orders. He's standing next to the bed at the foot end in just his pants. When Louis looks at him he feels a bit flustered, which is not something that happens to him a lot any more. After being an escort for a while, everything is kind of all business, no pleasure. That's probably also because most clients don't look like Harry. No, looking at Harry feels more like pleasure.

Louis walks towards Harry and pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneels down between Harry's legs and lets his hands rest on his thighs. He licks just above Harry's pants and can feel Harry's muscles contract at the sensation of it. He moves a bit lower and mouths at the head of Harry's cock over his underwear. He rubs his hands inwards over Harry's thighs, then moves his hands up and curls his fingers around the top of Harry's pants. He slowly pulls them down and reveals Harry's hard cock.

Louis favourite thing to do is teasing people, making them want and yearn for it so bad that they'll start to beg for it. With Harry he feels like begging himself.

Harry is moaning and breathing and sighing and waiting for it and Louis just can't play with him like he can with others. He licks the head of Harry's cock once and then slowly starts to suck the head. Harry's hands move into Louis hair and his fingers curl into it when Louis moves more of him into his mouth. Louis covers the base of Harry's cock with his hand and rhythmically starts bobbing his head, moving his hand along in time.

Before long Harry's fingers grip tighter into Louis' hair. He grunts and moans, his fingers leaving leaving Louis' hair and finding his ears and neck and collarbones.

Louis licks the underside of Harry's cock one last time before he gets up. He can't help but tease Harry a little bit. He stands between Harry's legs and looks down at him. The result is very pleasing to look at. Harry looks up at him wide-eyed and heavy breathing.

"Tell me what you want?" Louis asks.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry starts unbuttoning Louis' jeans. He slips them down Louis' legs and kisses his way down Louis' chest. Harry gets on his knees in front of Louis. He slips Louis' pants of and his mouth immediately finds Louis' cock.

Louis has always enjoyed being loud. One of the perks of the job is that he's a fantasy, one his clients are able to fulfil because they pay well. Louis starts his usual moaning and whining. When he loses the hotness of Harry's mouth around him it surprises him.

"No, don't do any of that fake shit." Harry looks up at him and nudges his head into Louis' left thigh.

"I always wanted to be an actor." Louis smirks down at the sweet boy at his feet. When Harry finally meets his eyes Louis nods once, to show that he'll listen. Harry understands. They don't need a lot of words to make their thoughts clear.

Harry eagerly starts kissing his way up Louis' thigh to his dick, and Louis finds himself unable to look away as Harry's mouth takes in his cock. It doesn't take long before Louis starts to feel the hot sensation in his abdomen signalling that he's close. Harry's mouth is spread wide open and covers his entire cock, his eyes are closed. He opens them as his hands cup Louis' balls. They lock eyes and that's what finally pushes Louis over the edge. Harry catches him as his knees buckle. His hands big and warm holding him up by his sides.

Louis takes a minute to catch his breath and then signals for Harry to lie on the bed. Louis follows him to the bed.

"Turn around."

Harry quickly follows his order. He sits on all fours and just waits on Louis to take the lead. Louis takes the time to put on a condom and gets the lube. He spreads a generous amount on his hand and uses the other hand to position Harry face down on the bed. He uses his lubed up index finger to tease Harry's arsehole. He slowly presses one finger inside. Harry sighs into it, enjoying the feeling. It's a sound that makes Louis smile without thinking. He presses another finger inside stretching Harry and after a while starts to curl them onto his prostate. Harry's hand find his own cock and start to stroke in the same rhythm as Louis. Louis adds one more finger and waits again to stretch Harry. He bends over Harry's back to reach his neck and starts kissing in his neck.

"Do you want a love bite?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear, all hot breath and sweet voice.

"Is that how you trick your American clients into thinking you'll love them?" Harry speaks slow in between heave breaths. Louis can't help but laugh. It's kind of true.

"You caught me." Louis sits back up and takes out his fingers. Harry moans as he loses the pressure of Louis' finger and moans again when he feels the tip of Louis' cock pressing against him.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"Louis, please, yes. I want it so bad." Harry's voice is deep and breathless. Louis can't get himself to tease him any more and pushes inside.

Louis starts thrusting slowly and wraps his hand around the one Harry still has holding his cock. They don't make any sounds for a while. There's just the sound of skin on skin and breathing that gets heavier with every thrust. Louis grips Harry's hips and thrusts in deeper and Harry releases a deep grunt with every thrust.

"I want to see you." Louis can't stop himself from saying it, doesn't even want to. He slowly pulls out his cock and waits for Harry to turn around. They lock eyes again as Louis presses inside. He hovers over Harry and his lips find Harry's collarbones. They're decorated with a bird tattoo, one on each collarbone. Louis explores them with his tongue while thrusting in and out of Harry.

Harry's hands find the nape of Louis' neck and start to work their way through his hair. Normally Louis would be annoyed, having his hair all messed up is not his favourite thing in the world, but with Harry it feels so good that he doesn't care about it. He sucks one love bite onto Harry's neck and covers Harry's cock with his hand. Harry is covered with a sheen of sweat and starts to moan again. With every thrust he starts to say Louis' name, first softly but louder each time.

Louis can feel how close Harry is to coming and thrust in deep one more time. Harry comes with a loud 'Louis' stuck in the back of his throat and clenches around Louis' dick. He's covered in his own sperm. Louis takes out his cock slowly and takes of the condom. He jerks off twice and only has to look at Harry, all flustered and covered in sperm, and he's coming too, his sperm mixing with Harry's.

Louis lets himself fall on the bed next to Harry. He's lying on his stomach, his head turned away from Harry. He can hear Harry get up and walk into another room. He returns a couple of minutes later and lies down next to Louis again. He draws a line following Louis' spine softly. Louis turns his head to look at Harry.

Normally he doesn't stay long after being with a client. Normally. There's something about Harry and the comfortable silence between them that makes it harder for Louis to leave.

Harry tells Louis how he met his husband at an art gallery in London, how he was a struggling artist looking for his big break, how he hardly ever paints any more. Louis listens, feeling lucky to be sharing this moment with Harry. He takes Harry in, enjoying his company, his big green eyes focused on him. They're completely entangled, sprawled across the bed, talking and laughing. It makes Louis wonder why Harry would need to hire an escort in the first place, but he knows better not to ask.

When Louis finally leaves it's nearing midnight. He feels wrong taking Harry's money, it didn't feel like work with him, but his rent doesn't care about that. They hug and for a second Louis thinks Harry might kiss him, but then he steps back. He can't think of what he would do if Harry would have kissed him. He's not sure if he would've stopped him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you liked it. If you have any comments or found any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> My tumblr is pprgrl.tumblr.com


End file.
